


Mending Heart

by vasakyrion



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Angst, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Secrets, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Magic, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 13:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vasakyrion/pseuds/vasakyrion
Summary: An odd pony with no cutie mark and an odd bracelet comes through Ponyville. Throughout her stay, befriending the Mane 6, Twilight notices that something about the strange pony seems familiar. Through her friendship with Blue, the odd pony, help from the rest of her friends, and guidance from the princesses, Twilight finds that sometimes a passing moment is all it takes to bring a lost family together.





	Mending Heart

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! my first fanfic for my little pony - hope you giys enjoy!! ^^

The summer sun shone down on Ponyville on a quite average day as Twilight Sparkle happened to bump into a pony who would change her life forever.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I was lost in though and wasn't paying attention, heh." Twilight said, apologing for bumping into the other pony, who nodded. "O-Of course, it was my fault too, sorry." The blue pony spoke rather quickly, and began to walk away before her stomach grumbled. Twilight let out a small laugh. "Hungry? It's always fun to make new friends - come with me, I was going to get some lunch anyway."

The blue pony thought for a moment, hesitating, before her stomach grumbled again. "U-um, okay, are you sure? Thank you..." Twilight nodded, her mane flowing slightly as a cool breeze came by, alleviating a bit of the summer heat. "I'm Twilight Sparkle, what's your name?" The purple pony asked, looking to the other as she started to walk again. "Oh, I like your bracelet too! It's nice!"

The other pony seemed to shy away a bit, but perked up some at the mention of the bracelet. "I'm...actually not sure what my name is, Miss Twilight, I-I just call myself Blue because of my coat color..." She rubbed the back of her neck with her hoof. "T-thanks, I'm not sure where I got it, but I've had it as long as I can remember." Twilight tilted her head a bit, considering what Blue had told her. It seemed odd, but she wasn't one to judge someone immediately by their looks or story - or, she wasn't anymore.

"I'm sorry, not remembering your name sounds hard. Maybe I can help! There might be a book in my library that has some information on memory magic." She smiled, befors stopping at a cozy looking cafe. "Here we are!" She said, taking a seat. Blue took a seat across from Twilight, thankful that the outdoor seating was shaded. She breathed out a sigh. "U-um...can I have...a daffodil and daisy sandwich? Those are my favorite." Twilight's small smile spread to a grin and she laughed. "Of course, those are my favorite too! Would you like a side of hay fries or an apple?" "

A-an apple, if you don't mind. Thank you again, I'm...just r-really hungry..." Twilight shook her head. "It's not a problem at all! I'm always happy to help a friend in need. And after lunch, maybe I can go take you to meet some of my other friends! How would that sound?" The food arrived, and Blue wasted no time biting into the sandwich she'd ordered. "I'm nervous a-about that, but...I think I would like that."


End file.
